Victor "Vic" James
"Shark's Wave! Guardian Force Blue!" - Vic's rollcall. Victor "Vic" James is a seventeen year old boy and a senior at Angel Grove High. He is a runningback for the school football team, and secretly moonlights as Guardian Force Blue of the Power Rangers: Guardian Force. He is portrayed by John Boyega. Biography The youngest of two sons, Vic had a somewhat troubled childhood. His mother died shortly after he was born, and his relationship with his father was and still is very strained. As the star quarterback, his father essentially forced a love of football onto both him and his older brother. Said older brother became the star quarterback of his own class, and is now playing college football for Angel Grove University. Vic constantly fins himself being negatively compared to him by his father, who almost seems embarassed of his son's lesser success and his status as a runningback as opposed to a quarterback. Personality Brash, independent, and strong-willed, Vic is a man of few words who rarely relies on others and tries to brute force his way through most issues. He has a bit of an inferiority complex thanks to his upbringing, so he's constantly pushing himself to be better, be stronger, be more skilled. All in the hopes that someone will notice him and give him the praise and recognition he so desperately craves. His social skills are somewhat out of wack; as a lifelong athlete, he's always been grouped in with the popular kids, and therefore doesn't have to mind how he treats or talks to people. As a result, he can be somewhat callous and even careless with his words. He shares a complicated dynamic with his fellow football player Paul; the two hang out with eachother and to the casual observer are friends, but Vic harbors a not-so-secret resentment towards him due to being passed over as quarterback in favor of Paul in addition to Paul's even more callous and selfish attitude and personality. He might just seem like your typical jock, but there's more to Vic than can be seen on the surface. An avid fan of history, he quite enjoys studying historical figures, in particular the Founding Fathers and a lot of the earlier US Presidents. His favorite President and historical figure period is Abraham Lincoln, whom he looks up to as a sort of role model. He secretly dreams of becoming a historian, but worries about what his peer and father would think if he pursued this dream. Arsenal Guardian Morpher - Vic's main transformation device, it is a golden oblong object shaped like a tiki head. It opens on the bottom to reveal a card slot; when used in tandem with Guardian Cards, it allows him to morph, summon weapons and Zords, and perform elemental attacks. Guardian Defender - Vic's standard issue sidearm. It is a black and gold blaster pistol with a muzzle shaped like the head of his Shark Zord. Shark Blaster - Vic's signature weapon, it is a blue and silver bowgun like weapon with bow-arms that resemble the fins of his Shark Zord. It can combine with the others' weapons to form the Cloud Cannon. Shark Zord - Vic's Zord, it is a cross between a shark and a submarine. It can combine with the other Guardian Zords to form the Guardian Wing Megazord. Trivia *His first name is a reference to Jason, the original Red Ranger of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. According to Austin St. John (the actor who portrayed Jason) the original name for the character in pre-production was Victor. *His last name is also a reference to a past Ranger; he shares the surname James with Ethan James of Dino Thunder. The two are not related however, and this is just a fun callback. Category:HammerMeister1999 Category:Power Rangers: Guardian Force Category:Blue Ranger Category:Male Category:Males